Conventionally, there is a device provided with an operation part such as a button, a key board or a touch-sensitive panel for the user to perform operation and a sound input part such as a microphone. Examples of such devices include various types of devices such as a game machine, a mobile phone, a personal computer and a voice recorder.
There has been such a problem in a device including both an operation part and a sound input part that operation sound generated at the operation part is input to the sound input part when the user performs operation with respect to the operation part. This problem tends to arise when the sound input part is located near the operation part or when the operation part and sound input part are placed in one housing.
In a game machine for example, a so-called voice chat is widely used, which is a function of transmitting sound between game machines through a network for users to have conversations. Here, the users have conversations while performing game operation. This causes operation sound to be input to the sound input part, transmitted through a network and output to a device on the other party's side. Such operation sound may be uncomfortable noise to the user.
An example information processing device described herein involves an operation acceptance part for accepting operation performed with respect to an operation part; a sound information processing part for performing information processing based on sound input to a sound input part; and a sound invalidation part for substantially invalidating sound input to the sound input part when the operation with respect to the operation part is accepted by the operation acceptance part.
The above and further objects, features, aspects and effects of the technology described herein will more fully be apparent from the following detailed description with accompanying drawings.